


A Man Among Heroes

by ProphetessPrincess



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics References, Marvel Cameos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessPrincess/pseuds/ProphetessPrincess
Summary: What happens when you are a normal man living in a city of heroes..? This is an account of one such case





	1. Chapter 1

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

John Smith rolled over in his bed and smacked his alarm clock. He opened his eyes and read the bright glowing numbers of his clock.

"7:30!?" He yelled. "I slept through my alarm for half an hour?!"

He sprang from his bed and began scrambling around his bedroom to for his work clothes. He was still hopping into his pants and fastening his shirt when he rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

John quickly splashed his face with water and yanked his tie from the towel rack and jogged to his apartment door slinging his tie around his neck as he stepped into his shoes, without tieing either one. He grabbed his sport coat and briefcase and continued his hurried pace through the door and down the stairs of his apartment.

"Late again... Mr. Smith.?!" The doorman called from his position at the front desk as John blew past him.

"Can't talk..!" John answered not slowing his pace.

He pressed through the front door of his downtown Apartment building and the busy New York streets greeted him with it's usual early morning hustle and bustle.

But it was all lost on John Smith as it usually was when he was in a hurry, which was most of the time.

He weaved his way up to the street and raised his arm attempting to hail a taxi.

Two cabbies passed by and John's frustration began to mount. After a third taxi passed him by he waved frantically and pressed his hand to his mouth in an extremely loud whistle.

At the sound of this a taxi finally stopped in front of him. John threw open the door and all but dived in.

"The corner of 2nd and main please!" He ordered before closing the door, "and hurry please."

"Sure, sure." The driver growled.

The car sped down the busy city streets until they were inevitably stopped by a traffic light. John Continued to fasten his tie and lace his shoes as they waited for the green light. He began rifling through his briefcase as he threw his coat on. When the cab suddenly lurched to a stop.

"What's going on?" John asked shaken.

"I'm not sure. There's a traffic jam or something." The driver answered.

John leaned forward to peer through the front window. "No, there's something else going on." He noted as he could see the faint wisps of smoke bellowing from a building in the distance.

He sat back and exhaled, furious. 'Of all the days' He thought.

"Can you go around?" John finally asked a few moments later.

"I can try." The driver said making a quick U-turn.

As the car began to pick up speed John felt the ground shake steadily beneath them.

*boom Boom BOOM*

The sound grew louder with every pass. He searched the horizon out every window trying to see where the commotion was coming from.

"Did you hear that?" John asked as the sound grew unbearable.

But before the driver could answer a white mesh like material seemed to engulf the car.

John felt the taxi heave steadily skyward as it was hoisted into the air. He looked out the window and saw a very large man dressed in gray with a large horn on his head, screaming as he crashed through the building they were about to pass in just mere seconds.

The world seemed to skid by as he realized he was being sling shotted car and all to a near by streetlight. They swayed precariously there, fastened to this simple structure just narrowly escaping danger.

John drew in a deep breath as he realized he was just saved from impending doom. He looked out the window again and saw the same large horned man secured to the ground with the same material that he was fastened to his position by. He surveyed his position and saw a costumed Hero swing by on this same stuff, dressed in red and blue.

He leaned over and rolled down his carefully pushed aside the strange material clearing a path. When he pulled his hand in wiped the sticky stuff off on his slacks. He locked and threw his briefcase out the window and began positioning himself out.

"Hey. The Fare!" The driver called as John lifted himself up on top of the car. He crouched there for a second gaining his balance before shimmying up the wired threads on to the street light. He crawled hand over hand and foot over foot along the horizontal axis before sliding down the pole like a fireman. He adjusted his clothes and hefted his briefcase under his arm as he made his way to the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

As John began to jog in the direction of the underground subway he could hear the large man call after the hero who was there just moments earlier.

"I'll get you Spidey! You hear me!? This ain't the last you'll hear of the Rhino!"

But John ignored this and continued on the few blocks to his new mode of transportation. He picked up his pace as he rounded the corner.

His watch read: '7:56'

He continued looking at his watch as he tries to remember whether the train ran every half hour on the hour and half hour, or on the fifteen and forty-five of the hour.

As he was in this thought process he bumped into someone. He looked up and noticed a small crowd of people loitering in the middle of the side walk.

"Of all the days..." He said under his breath as he continued on to the subway station. "Excuse me, excuse me..." He called out as he tried as politely as he could to get through the crowd.

When he finally got through the rung of people he quickened his pace again. As he began he stepped on, and tripped over his own shoe laces.

"Ugh..!" He cursed.

He set his briefcase down beside him and kneeled down to tie his shoes. As he finished one shoe and began switching to the other he heard a small explosion about a block up.

'Hmm. I wonder if a water main blew.' He thought.

But as he finished with his second shoe he saw an orangish glare out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the heat on his face as the trash can next to him was set aflame.

"What the.?!" He called as he stood straight up to investigate. As he did he looked up to the sky just in time to see another large fireball arching through the air headed straight for him. He didn't have time to run but his instincts kicked in and he grabbed his briefcase to block the incoming inferno. The fireball smacked into the case and immediately melted the foe-leather and set the papers inside ablaze.

John dropped the smoldering and still hot case to the ground and began stomping it frantically; to put out the lit remains. He looks up again to see what the explanation was for this strike against him and he saw a man covered in dazzling fire from head to toe glide through the air above him.

John shook his head and rolled his eyes as he again continued on.

"Got to get to work... Got to get to work..." He thought as he pressed on.

Again he quickly walked and in just a short time his target was in sight. He could see the sign and the metal railing that lead down to the subway. He inhaled and exhaled with as much relief as he could muster.

John stepped up to the curb of the street and stopped before crossing. He looked both ways and when he noted that no cars were coming, and it was safe to cross he began to proceed. As he did it was as if he had just walked into a thick sheet of plexiglass.

His senses reeled as he strained to see something that wasn't there. He stretched out his hand and could feel a hard structure in front of him. But again he could not see a thing. Not even hand prints from the touches he made.

Completely perplexed; he ran his hands around the invisible structure. He deduced that he was enclosed in some kind of unseen dome of sorts, with no way out.

By the time he had come to terms with this and figured he had to find some way to get out another fireball could be seen arching the air again. It was headed straight for him. He ducked and with no briefcase to protect him this time he held up his arm to block the incoming assault.

John waited, but he felt nothing, not even heat from the flames. He opened his eyes expecting that maybe he was in shock and the pain just hadn't set in yet. But as he looked around his arm he saw another fireball smash against and explode on the surface of his protective dome.

John sighed in relief, for real this time, but he stayed in his crouching position.

"Johnny! Watch it! Will ya!?" He heard an unseen female voice yell from beside him.

"Sorry sis!" The flaming man from earlier called as he swooped by. And for a second time today John Smith felt the ground shake. But this time steadily, constantly, gradually as if something was tearing through the ground.

"Incoming!" Another voice warned.

This time it was a man who ran up from across the street to their immediate location.

"I've tracked his tectonic fissure to this remote location. He should be surfacing soon. Be on guard!"

John noted that the man seemed normal enough except for the tight blue unitard that he sported.

This perception was all shattered as the man seemed to grow seven feet tall instantaneously and reach up to grab on to a building's ledge retracting his lower half so that he returned to his previous size in time to pull himself up into a sitting position.

All at once a blonde haired blue eyed woman popped into view in front of him.

"Listen to me. When I tell you too, Run!" She said making eye contact. "Do you understand?" She continued.

John nodded his agreement and gave her a once over noting that she too was wearing the same

type of form fitting unitard. His eyes lingered at the woman's cheat level long enough to notice that there was a number "4" marked there.

With all the commotion John hadn't noticed that the rumbling below ground had grown so much so that it was apparent that it was directly beneath them.

The question of the source of the disruption was answered as a large drilled mechanism came erupting from the ground, carrying with it a huge chunk of burnt orange debris.

'That is an odd color and shape for a rock...' John thought to himself as the blond woman turned to the commotion.

The large chunk of debris seemed to take on a humanoid shape and reared back and began pounding its fists into the mechanism causing it to dent and spark.

There was an odd swirling sound and all at once John realized that he could feel the breeze against his face again. He extended his hand fully, testing his perimeters. He did this in just enough time for the blonde woman to turn to him and yell:

"Run!"

John did not hesitate and turned and ran with all the energy he could muster in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter  3

John continued running until he was out of breath. He hunched over and planted his hands on his knees resting there for a moment, attempting to catch his breath.

When he had recuperate a fair amount he realized that he had run a good distance. He looked up at the street sign of the cross that he now stood at.

"Seventh x Main" the sign read.

'Well, I minus well walk.' John thought. 'I'm close enough...'

...

John walked the rest of the way to work. His work day went by pretty uneventfully with the exception of having to explain to his manager why he was almost an hour late and having to tell his boss why he didn't have his document to turn into him.

His day was now officially over and john was exhausted. He walked from his office building with his coat in hand and his tie loose and hanging from his neck. He shuffled over to the bus stop just a short distance from his job.

It was now six thirty at night and the sun was well on its way below the horizon now. After seven minutes of waiting the bus pulled up and John stepped up on the bus and paid his fare.

When the bus finally came to his stop he bid adue to the driver and hopped off. He yawned as he walked towards his apartment. He decided to take a shortcut down a near by ally that cut across two streets and led up to the side of his apartment building.

He entered the ally and continued on towards the direction of his apartment. As he moved he heard another set of foot steps behind him.

He looked around him; checking behind him, but he saw nothing. There was no sign of anyone, but the footsteps persisted.

John stopped and turned around to see if someone was following him. But again he saw nothing, no one. So he turned back around. When he did he found a gun leveled at him. He looked beyond the gun to see a man in a ski mask holding the gun.

John dropped his coat and quickly put his hands in the air. "Empty your pockets!" The man demanded in a husky voice. "I'm sorry... I'll do whatever you want..." John pleaded. "Look! I don't want to hurt you. But I will! Just give me what you have."

John slowly went into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet handing it over to the man.

"Your other pockets!" The demands continued

John did as he was told and handed the man the change he had in his pocket.

"Your watch!" The man continued.

John winced, but obeyed and unlatched his watch and slid it off his wrist and handed it over.

"Your shoes!" The man said pocketing his loot and gesturing his gun towards John's feet. "You want my-" John began. "Take them off!" The man yelled pressing the gun to John's head again, cutting off his question.

John did as he was told and bent down to untie and take off his shoes.

The man began rocking on the balls of his feet and shifting his eyes back and forth. As John pulled off his second shoe the man in the ski mask snatched the shoes from him and looks John directly in his eyes.

"You will turn around and count to one thousand." The man said cocking his gun. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say..." John said turning around.

John heard the man's feet bang against the ground as he ran. John heard something fly through the air and make contact, like something had been shot or thrown. He instinctively ducked, dropping to his knees covering his head with his hands. As he did this he saw a blonde woman dressed in a one piece, fishnet stockings, knee high boots, and a leather jacket step out of the shadows.

She looked at John and pressed her finger to her lips in a gesture of silence. She then pressed her hands to her ears and pointed to him.

John did as she gestured and the woman nodded, smiling. The woman walked past him and gently patted his shoulder. She stepped behind him and John had no idea what was going on but could hear a struggle going on behind him. He felt the woman step a few feet past him and stop short.

A second later John heard an ear shattering sound like feed back from a microphone to close to a receiver and a screeching cat in pain. He clutched his ears and pressed his hands as close to them as he possible could to block out the terrible sound. Even as he did this the sound was ear-splitting.

After that John heard nothing but ringing. He released his hold on his ears, and turned around to see the man with the ski mask on the ground writhing in pain. He surveyed the scene and saw his wallet and watch pinned to the wall with a green arrow.

Ears still ringing John saw a man in a green hooded costume scale the building adjacent of them and run away, out of sight. John went and yanked out the arrow skewering his wallet to the wall. Exasperated he examined it seeing that the arrow had gone the center of it and all it contents. He took note of the arrow and saw that his watch was hanging there unharmed.

'I'm just glad my watch is okay.' He thought as he slipped it on his wrist securing it.

John started his way towards his apartment and as he did he felt the gravel of the ally dig into his shoeless feet Though he wore sock the rough terrain hurt his feet. He went a little ways stepping over the man in ski mask who now lay on the ground unconscious.

He took two more steps and the leather clad blonde woman stepped out of the shadows. She stepped in front of him holding his shoes. John saw the woman's lips move and her body language made it apparent that she was speaking but due to the now constant ringing in his ears he heard none of what she was saying. He shook his head trying to tell her he couldn't understand; not knowing if he himself was speaking or not.

The woman smiled and her shoulders shook as if she was giggling. But she handed John his shoes and disappeared back into the shadows. He stepped into them and pocketed his wallet and gathered up the rest of his belongings from the ally ground. As he did he noticed the man, his robber was gone. He looked around again, and again he saw nothing.

John scurried to his apartment building. He entered the building and hurried up to the elevator, banging the up button. He waited and when it the doors opened he stepped in and pressed the button for his floor.

John felt the elevator move upward as he slumped against the wall bracing himself happy to have made it home in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke the next morning to a faint ringing in his ears. He rolled over in his bed looking at the clock.

'6:50' it read.

'Hmm. I get an early start for a change.' He thought.

He sat up in bed and threw back the covers. He hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen, scratching and yawning the entire way. He turned on the coffee machine and went to take a quick shower.

John got dressed and ready for work. He filled his travel mug with the coffee he had made and went on his merry way to work.

...

A short time later John's taxi pulled up to the office building where he worked. He payed the fare and entered the building and went up to his floor.

He spoke to everyone as he passed reveling in his good mood and uneventful morning for once. He got to his cubicle and sat down. He set his new briefcase up on his desk and opened it taking out some of his papers and began going through them.

"Psst..! Psstt!"

John heard this as he began his work. A second later a head popped up from the cubicle next to him.

"Pst!"

John finally looked up from his papers:

"Hey Lindsey." He spoke to his cubicle neighbor and friend.

"Hey John," Lindsey said smiling. "I think the boss wants to see you."

"Oh no!" Escaped John's lips.

"I don't know about what though..." Lindsey went on leaning on their cubicle divider.

"Alright." John said taking out his assignment. His head began to fill with thoughts of all the bad possible outcomes of this situation.

John waved to Lindsey as he held his papers to his chest and walked the rows of cubicles to the company's boss's office. The entire time he went he had thoughts of tardiness, missed deadlines, rewrites, and returns. He made it to the office door after what seemed like an eternity. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come on in." A voice called.

John did as he was told and peeked in the office. The company Manager sat behind his desk. He looks at his watch:

"Wow you're here early for a change." He said.

John laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"Have a seat John." The boss said. "What's that you got there?" He continued.

"The... This is... It's my assignment, sir." John said handing it over.

The company manager looked over the assignment mumbling to himself and muttering occasionally.

"How long have you been working for this company, John?" The CO of the company finally spoke up.

"About three months." John answered.

"Mmhmmm." The CO nodded again. "Hmm... Do you enjoy working for this company?"

"Yes, sir." John answered his nerves rising.

"Well can you tell me what this company does?"

"It's an up and coming internet company that is trying to keep the business of the newspaper alive through this changing time by offering an online, environment friendly alternative."

"Good Good." The CO went on. "And why did you start on with us?"

"Hopefully to be able to report on some stories, sir." John cleared his throat and spoke with conviction. "You know some real old fashion reporting."

"Well I've got an assignment for you. There's a doughnut shop that's just opened downtown. I want you to review it. Get an interview with the owner, maybe some of the patrons, you know. You do a good job and there might be a spot for you."

"Really?!" John said excitedly relief filling his body. "That would be great!"

"I'm glad you're excited. Just don't mess it up." The CO spoke up. "You can get the details for the assignment from my assistant in the hall."

"Thank you so much, sir."

"Uh huh." The CO said going back to his work. "You can see yourself out." He went on waving John out of his office.

John got up and walked out the office and went to the desk positioned just outside. He went up to the woman sitting there:

"I think you have details on an assignment for me." John spoke up."

"Oh yes. John right?" The Secretary said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and searching through some papers.

John nodded his answer.

"Here you go." The secretary presented John with his assignment in a large manilla envelope.

John took the envelope graciously and headed back to his cubicle. He walked the whole way back with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He finally made it to his cubicle and sat at his desk opening his assignment.

John turned on his computer and checked the address of the doughnut shop he was supposed to review. He went on to do more research of the area and the resent development and construction that was going on in the same vicinity. He also took out the time to go to the website of the restaurant itself.

"Heavenly Eats And Devilish Treats." John read aloud.

'Apparently the place was more than just a doughnut shop.' John thought. 'They serve food, frozen treats, as well as pastries.'

John continued with his research until...

"Hey... Hey..! Psst!" A voice came from the cubicle next to him.

John looked over and again saw Lindsey hanging over into his cubicle.

"What happened.?!" She asked infaticaly.

"He took my assignment, and gave me another one." John answered.

"That's it?" Lindsey asked fixing John with a stare.

"Well... And he offered me a reporting position!"

"Really?! That's so great!" She all but yelled.

"It's nothing big... And I don't have it yet. I have to do good on this review." John interjected.

"Review?" Lindsey asked holding her hand out for the assignment details.

John handed it over and she examined it.

"Oh, well that's cool. Maybe you can score some free food! Hint... Hint..."

John laughed taking his assignment.

"And hey look at this. I'm doing a story on a high rise that's being built over in that area. Maybe I'll see you there." Lindsey went on.

"Hmm, maybe." John considered.

What time are you headed down there?" Lindsey asked.

In about an hour or so. I want to get some more research done before I go." John answered.

"Cool! We should meet up. Do lunch maybe."

"Sure."

"You got my number right?"

"Yep." John said patting the pocket that held his cellphone.

"Okay give me a call when you're done." She said as she disappeared back down into her own cubicle.

John went back to his research determined to get all the info he could and do his best on this assignment.

...

A few hours later John walked out of 'Heavenly Eats And Devilish Treats' with bags filled with pastries, sandwiches, and other treats. He carried a multi-cup holder with smoothies while also eating a ice cream cone.

John felt accomplished he felt good about how the interview had gone and the info he got for his story. He readjusted his goodies and pulled out his cellphone to call Lindsey. He went through his directory until he found her name and he hit 'call'.

The phone rang... Rang again. Then rang some more, before Lindsey's voice mail finally answered.

"Hi you've reached Lin-" *click*

John ended the call and re-hit the call icon.

The phone rang and rang and rang until finally Lindsey answered.

"Hey, John?" Lindsey could be heard through loud background notice.

"Hey Lindsey... I can barely hear you."

"Yeah? I'm still down here. Come on over." Lindsey spoke up.

John strained to hear her through what sounded like a crowd of people all talking at once.

'Obviously she can't hear me either.' John thought.

"Hey- I'll- you- okay?" Lindsey could be heard again.

"Lindsey? You're breaking up."

As John said this the line went dead and a beep signaling that the call had ended was heard.

John looked at his phone waiting for her to call back. When she didn't he slid he phone back into his pocket. He stood there for a second trying to figure out what to do, when he received a text message. He slid his phone out of his pocket once more and looked at the screen, it was Lindsey.

The text message showed an address apparently it was where she was. It was a few blocks away. John decided to walk there. As he approached the address he noticed a crowd of onlookers standing in front of police tape. John moved in between the throng of people and scurried up to the sectioned off area. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

While surveying the scene he saw his friend Lindsey standing on the other side of the police quarantined area. John ducked under the tape still balancing his tray and bags.

"Sir you can't come through here." A police officer said as he approached him with an outstretched hand.

"My friend is over there..." John began, "if I could just..."

"Please get behind the tape sir." Police officer said advancing on him.

"Hey Lindsey!" John called out to her.

Lindsey looked up at the sound of her name. "Hey John!" Lindsey said rushing over to them. "He's with me." She told the officer flashing her press badge.

"Thank you Lins." John said relaxing a little. "What's going on here?"

"I came to do a story on the development of this building here." Kinsey began, mentioning towards the large frame of a skyscraper that was still under construction. "And something happened. Everyone was ordered to evacuate the building and the site itself."

John followed Lindsey up to the corner of the construction site about seven feet away from the actual structure. A young woman with strawberry blond hair rushed up to them carrying a camera:

"Hey Lindsey!"

"Yeah!? What did you find out?" Lindsey asked the woman.

"Well, apparently the building was evacuated because there was some kind of problem with the gas line. And there were a bunch of vagrants squatting in the building trying to keep warm." The woman explained.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Lindsay exclaimed in disbelief, as the woman held over her camera to show her pictures of the homeless people being escorted from the building.

John cleared his throat cutting into the two women's collaborating.

Oh, I'm sorry. This is John." Lindsey said the the other woman. "John, this is Victoria." She finished introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Victoria said shaking John's hand.

"Likewise." John said.

"John was just covering the new deli that's opening down the street." Lindsey continued noticing Victoria looking at John's food.

"Really? 'Heavenly Eats And Devilish Treats'?" Victoria asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. How did you know? You've been there?" John asked.

"No, but I was going there after this to take some pictures for the review." Victoria explained with a smile.

"Small world huh?" Lindsey said nudging John so hard he had to catch his drinks.

Before John could rebuttal a woman wearing torn dirty clothes came running towards the police cars: "Please! Please!? My baby is up there!"

Lindsey, Victoria, and John all looked over at the woman.

"She seems really hysterical." Victoria noted.

"I know..." Lindsey spoke up.

"It's going to blow up! They said It's going to explode please!" The woman screamed.

John looked up at the building and saw what looked to be a small child no more than six years old standing at the edge of one of the unfinished levels about seven stories up.

John dropped the bags he was holding and pointed up at the building as he saw flames licking and climbing up the walls on the level behind the boy.

The crowd gradually went hush as they all saw the horrific sight. The police radioed for the fire department as they too saw what was happening.

"Please! Please help my baby! Please!?" The woman cried. "Ma'am let us handle this." One of the officers said holding the panicked mother back.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as help hurried on its way.

"They're not going to make it in time." Victoria cut through the eerie quiet. "They said there's a severe gas leak. It's going to explode."

All the blood seem to rush from John's body as he watched in horror what was playing out before him.

A few long seconds later John saw a trail of dust being kicked up. Before he had the chance to articulate, the dust gave way to a women. An African American woman stood in the clearing. She had a short pixie haircut, and wore a 1970s inspired orange catsuit with a very low cut neckline that didn't conceal much.

John watched as the woman hunched down in a cat-like stance bearing her hands like claws. To his surprise claws did appear. The woman sprang into the air clinging to the building with majestic animalistic grace. She scaled the building's unfinished siding with such ease that in mere seconds she tossed herself up the side to the level where the frightened child was huddled close to the edge cowering away from the fire.

John couldn't take his eyes off of the woman. He watched as she went over to the child and comforted him. But she didn't take him in her arms. She instead touched her neck, or rather an odd looking necklace that hung there. John noted that the jewelry seemed to be made of bone. But even stranger still a white glow rose up from it and took on the shape of a large spider before it seemed to posses her.

She sprang to the ceiling and stuck there much like the arachnid form that had possessed her. She crawled in a line hammering with her feet and hands making holes in the foundation as she crawled along. She allowed herself to fall down and the glow seemed to dispossess her and recede back down into the necklace she wore.

Again she rested her hand on the amulet around her neck but this time a large gorilla enveloped her body. She now went to the child and scooped him up into her arms; positioning him on her hip. She crouched down again differently this time with a primal power, as if every muscle in her body was tensed and on edge.

The woman lunged herself, still holding the child, from support beam to support beam crushing them as she leaped from one to the other. Finally as she smashed the last beam the building seemed to groan as the level began to give in on itself. The woman hurled her and the young boy to the neighboring building a safe distance away as the roof of the level rained down on the inferno extinguishing it. The woman and the child dived free of the avalanche just in the nick of time.

The woman and the child swung down the building to a safe position on the ground. The woman walked over to the crowd and handed the boy to his mother who excepted him in a tearful reunion.

As she did this a series of explosions could be heard from the building. Everyone ducked from the shock.

Lindsey, John, and Victoria exchanged relieved glances as the entire group of onlookers seemed to exhale the breath that they had been holding during the entire perilous scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Much later that night John sat at his cubicle finishing up his review. He had been working for hours but he was finally finished. He reread, proofread, and went over the story a half a dozen times, making sure that everything was perfect. And now he felt his work was worth it.

John thought about how his article would look in print, and Victoria entered his mind.

'I wonder if Victoria took the pics of the doughnut shop...' He thought. 'I bet she's a great photographer.' John smiled as he began to gather up his things and save the file on his computer. 'I bet she photographs well...'

John shook his head dismissing the thought as he gathered the takeout boxes from the leftover food he had gotten that afternoon. He made his way, with his briefcase and leftovers, down the rows of mostly empty cubicles to the elevator.

He got to the ground floor and walked out the building. He went into his bag of food and pulled out a smaller paper bag looking into it. The smaller bag held only a single doughnut. He took it out and began munching on it.

John crumpled the bag and looked around for a trash can as he began to walk to the bus stop, but he didn't see one. Having a strong moral compass that pointed due north, john was against littering. He checked to see if the bus was coming, and when he saw that it wasn't he decided to go back to his office building; there he would be able to go around the side of the building and use the dumpsters.

John went up to the dumpsters and raised the lid throwing his garbage in. Before he moved on he saw movement on the side of the large metal containers. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He slowly stepped around the rubbish receptacles and saw a young couple huddled together under a heavy wool blanket. Their clothes were dark and soiled, and it was apparent that they were trying their best to keep safe and warm from the falling temperature that the night brought.

The couple looked up at him from their position on the ground. Their eyes were pleading;

"Please don't tell on us." The male spoke up. "We have no where else to go." The woman finished.

"I wouldn't dream of it." John said his heart wrenching.

The couple sighed and nestled together once more.

"Are you hungry?" John asked holding up his bag of food.

The couple looked at each other then back up at John. "Yes, sir." The man answered.

John handed them his bag of food. "There are some sandwiches in there. I think there are a few pastries still in there too." He explained, "Sorry I just finished the last doughnut." John finishes with a smile.

The young couple returned the smile weakly before the man reached from under the blanket and took the food. He dug into the bag and gave his mate a sandwich before taking one out for himself.

'They don't have anything to drink.' John realized.

John set his briefcase up on top of one of the dumpsters next to them, and went inside taking out a water bottle that he kept there for himself.

"He you go." John said handing the water over to the couple. "I'm sorry I only have one-"

John was cut off by what looked up to see: the young man readjusted the blanket they were under making sure his mate was covered from the cool fall air that blew in softly up and down the ally. But as he did this John saw that the woman was pregnant. About eight to nine months from the look of her belly.

A tear came to John's eye as he watched the young man take the bottle from him.  
"Thank you so much." He said through a mouth full of sandwich.

The man opened the bottle and handed it over to his mate making sure she got her fill before he took a sip and handed it back to her.

John's heart fell to his knees. He reaches into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He reached inside and grabbed the bills inside. With out looking at them or taking care to count the money he handed it over to the couple.

"Please take this." John said.

"No, sir." The man said putting his up. "We can't do that. You've been kind enough. We can't except anymore."

"I insist." John said giving them a gentle smile. "Please for me..."

The couple exchanged a glance before q defeated look covered their faces. The man took the money from John and pocketed it quickly surveying the alley as he did.

The woman took John's hand, "Thank you for your kindness sir. We lost our home a while ago and this morning we were put out of the place we were staying."

John thought back to that morning, how the police had escorted those people off the premises.

"Sir, what's your name?" The male spoke up.

"John. My name is John." He answered.

"Thank you, John." The woman said releasing his hand and continuing her meal.

John turned away to conceal his tears, wiping them away. "You're welcome."

John walked over and grabbed his suitcase before making his way back to the exit of the ally. He stopped and looked back at the couple.

The man put his hand on his lovers pregnant belly. "John, if it's a boy."

The woman cupped her hands over his. "I'd like that."

John cleared his throat and wiped his face again. He readjusted his briefcase before he reached the exit of the ally. As he tries to leave it was as if something else was there. As if he could sense someone's presence, other than his own.

The night seemed to stand still. Not even the autumn wind moved down the now seemingly barren stretch of concrete.  
John took a deep breath and proceeded to round the building and out to the street. He was stopped midstep by a wall of blinding light. John closed his eyes and ducked away shielding himself from the intense display.

There was an engulfing sound and an odd twinkling, then the light died down. John peeked over his suitcase to see a beautiful woman taking form from the light. Pinpoints of light still danced around her like stars.

John looked at her: she wore a floor length crimson cloak. All her clothes were a blood red, a scarlet color. She seemed to be wearing a body stocking because her skin took on a blush color, underneath the corset and gloves that stretched up to her elbows.

The woman walked up to him and stared at him with aqua colored eyes.

John was taken back. Her gaze felt as if she was looking through him; into his very being.

The woman brushed her long chocolate colored hair over her shoulder and John noticed she wore a kind of headdress almost like a crown on her head. Stepping back she gave John a once over, looking him from head to toe.

"I saw what you did back there..." The woman spoke up.

Every muscle in John's body tensed but John wasn't sure wether it was from fear or anticipation. But he managed to nod.

"It was a good thing." She continued.

John noted a slight accent he couldn't quite place.

"Why?" She went on as she circled him like a shark.

"Why what?" John asked for clarification.

"Why did you help them?"

"Because they needed it." John answered a little taken back by her question. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were in my shoes?"

The woman stopped in front of him giving him a examining look. "Not many people would have."

She looked him dead in the eyes again. Her eyes glazed over, a florescent crimson light flashed there bright enough to make him squint.

"I will do something good for you in return." The woman said.

She held her hands up in between them almost the way a doctor does when getting prepped for surgery. Bright fushia colored orbs of light surrounded her hands. She rose her arms above her head then stretched them out to her sides, stepping back. Finally, she spun around flinging the orbs at John's chest.

John watched, expecting pain or fire or some kind of discomfort. But the sensation was nice. A blissful feeling spread over his body and he felt warm and fuzzy all over.

The woman looked at him a final time before she pointed at the ground. A red smoke wafted up, intensifying, encircling her in a vortex. "It has been done." She said through the smoke.

"What? What has been done?" John asked. "What?!"

He was met with no answer. He steppes forward grasping for her hoping to get some answers. But all his hands clutched was air and empty space.

She was gone...

John passed his hands over his chest where the woman had seemingly struck him. But there was no sign of trauma, so he scooped up his suitcase and made his way to the bus stop. As he got there the bus was already pulling up.

'Hmm...' John thought.

He went in his pocket to pull out his money to pay the fare but nothing was there. He stood there a second fumbling in his pockets looking for money.

John pulled out his wallet knowing he had given all the money there to the couple.

"Mister is there a problem?" The driver asked after he passes two stops.

"Umm..." John looked up at the driver ready to resign to his fate.

"It's right there." The driver said pointing to the floor near him.

John looked down and saw a bus card. He picked it up and held his breath hoping that the card worked. John slid the card into the machine and to his surprise it did work. The card popped back out and he looked around the bus ready to apologise to whom ever it belonged to for using it but no one else was on the bus except him and the driver.

"Hmm..." John said. "Lucky."


	6. Chapter 6

John went on with his day uneventfully. He got to work on time he had turned in his assignment in the morning and now John's day was essentially over.

John sat at his cubicle staring at his computer screen waiting for an email from his boss about his review, it was already dark; after 6 o'clock.

John Sighed and resigned to the fact that he probably wasn't going to get a rating on his assignment today. He continued to stare off into space in this manner until a pounding noise interrupted his thoughts. John blinked bringing himself back to reality, he looked at the windows of his office building to see sheets of rain beating against the panes of glass. He could barely see through the continuous curtains of water that cascaded against the office building but from what he could see the rain seem to be falling almost horizontally.

Thunder rumbled and John winced at the sound and feel of the sheer power as the building trembled from the force. He began gathering his things preparing himself to make it home through the storm. John fastened his coat and gave himself a once over, he knew all at once that he was going to be completely soaked so he decided to leave his briefcase in the office under his desk. There was nothing pressing that needed to be done before the next morning anyway. He looked up again to review the disaster out the window and he saw a woman gliding about 7 feet away from his position. She had ebony skin and snow white hair, she floated through the air almost like a flying squirrel. He saw that she seem to do this due to the wings on her costume which were the most modest part he noted surveying her as she circled around the building and out of sight.

A few seconds later a bright white blinding flash of lightning seemed to shock the area where she had just gone. John hung his head and proceeded to make his way to the elevators. He rounded a row of cubicles and stumbled over something so drastically that he had to catch himself on the wall near where he stood.

John look down to see what he had tripped over; it was a very large umbrella the umbrella was so large it was almost comically so. He scanned the farm of cubicles and there was no one there due to the late hour. John looked at the offices that ring the walls around the room and no lights were on so he took this as another sign of his apparent good luck.

He hoisted the umbrella under his arm and proceeded to make his way down the elevator. John made his way to the front door and sheltered himself under his new found umbrella.

John marched out into the street and stopped at the curb looking for a taxi but none was in sight. Not only were there no taxis but there was no traffic, not even buses made their way down the street. He stood there huddled under his concealment trying to make himself as small and compact as possible. He looked across the street to see a small child about eight years old running frantically down the street. Alarm rang through John's body as he watched the boy; water streaming down his face his clothes and hair were soaked. John tried to figure out what to do, whether he should help. As he decided to step out into the street and call for the boy, the boy slowed his pace and yelled out "Shazam!". John looked up and time seemed to slow down as he saw lightning arc through the sky racing toward the young boy. It jumped from the puffy gray dark clouds and slammed into the boy with such force and display of light that John turned away and braced himself behind his umbrella.

John raised his umbrella back to its protective position and looked to the place where the boy had stood but there was nothing there. Not even a scorch mark. He looked up to see a large muscled man clad in a red hero's uniform that sported a lightning bolt on his chest. The man soared through the air his half golden cape flapped with the wind as he sped away. John hope that the man had saved the little boy and that he was okay. By now John was soaked from the knees down. At this point the rain continued to come down in buckets. He looked both ways purveying the street and not a vehicle was insight he decided to just walk the full way home, as it didn't seem he had a choice. John's shoes squished as he made his way towards his house.

John padded through the puddles the size of lakes and small shallow streams that had accumulated over the city streets. He rounded the building and held onto his umbrella as a strong Wind threaten to rip it from his grip. He leaned forward struggling to walk against the gale force. As he continued on a loud Crash and a shriek was heard down the street from where he walked.

John looked down the adjacent alley; a woman lay on the ground there he ran to her side fearing for her well-being. When he got there John saw what had made the huge crash. There was a very large almost antique rustic Hammer that had landed there. Lightning crashed in the sky cutting into John's line of vision. He kneeled down to the woman touching her shoulder, trying to check if she was okay. Another bolt of powerful lightning flashed once again and John squinted against the light. The hammer shook and flew high into the sky.

But John discarded this and focused his attention on the woman.

He shook her "Miss, Miss, are you okay?"

The woman moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

The woman change position lying flat on her back and looked up at John confusion in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" John asked again.

The woman sat up, her wet caramel colored hair spilled over her shoulders and Curtained her face.

The woman moaned "I jumped out of the way of that hammer after some huge blind man came running through here." she said as she wiped the water from her face.

The woman tried to stand up.

"Here let me help you." John said steadying the woman as she tried to stand.

She brushed her hair from her face and stood on her own. John finally got a good look at her; she was gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and deep caramel colored hair. She was shorter than him cute and petite.

The woman looked around and spotted something over near the wall of the alley. John looked over and saw her umbrella. The woman rushed over to retrieve it. She bent down to pick it up, John saw her falter in her steps and sway on her feet. He rushed to her side just in time to catch her before she fell against the wall.

He held her there for a moment; her head laying on his chest.

"Ouch..." she whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" John spoke up, a blush flushing his cheeks.

"No." the woman said. She touched her head and winced. "I think I hit my head."

"Let me see." John said.

He held her head in his hands and looked at her forehead already there was a knot forming. "Yeah it looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

"That's just great!" the woman said.

John bent down and picked up the woman's umbrella and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said taking it from him. "I guess there's really no need for it now right."

John looked her over she was completely soaked to the bone. The woman rushed down the length of the alley, before she got to the entrance John called out to her you're welcome.


End file.
